


Mixed Tape

by elokin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mixed Tape, human!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 01:10:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1586168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elokin/pseuds/elokin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas has decided to make Dean a mixed Tape, with Sams help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mixed Tape

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a fluffy ficlet. Please send critiques, I am rusty as far as writing goes.

“Sam?” Castiel sheepishly approached him as he was rustling through the fridge hoping he would find some resembling a healthy snack.

“Yeah Cas?” He stood and it seemed for a moment Castiel forgot just how tall Sam Winchester really was. Before he fell Sam’s presence never seemed so imposing.

 Cas cleared his throat, “I um” he paused “I need your help.”  Castiel fidgeted with the string from the hoodie dean had lent him.

 “What’s wrong Cas?” Sam asked as he resumed his hunt for a snack rummaging through cupboards.

 “I wish to express my emotions to your brother, and in my recent time as a human I have watched many movies in an attempt to understand human emotion” Sam turned to look at Cas a triumphant look on his face as he opened a granola bar he forgot he stashed.

Leaning against the counter he unwrapped the treat and took a bite “Ok and you need my help…” he let the sentence trail off his eyebrows raised high on his forehead, “I wish to make your brother what I have come to understand is a “mixed tape”.”

 Sam smiled and pushed himself away from the counter and walked over to Cas placing a large hand upon his shoulder.

 “Ya know it’s about time”

Cas squinted and tilted his head to the side “for what?”

 Sam chuckled ‘Clueless as always’ he thought “for you to tell Dean that you love him” Sam said as he walked over to the table where his laptop sat. 

Cas’s eyes grew wide as red warmth flooded his face and ears, he stumbled over his words “I do not “love” Dean we just seem to share a bond” to which Sam gave a snicker. “Sam stop, I do not like this feeling. I believe it is embarrassment.”

 Cas’s bright blue eyes looked at Sam with a semi pleading tone; Sam covered his mouth “ahem I’m sorry Cas. So do you have an idea of the music you want to use?”

Cas pulled a chair out and sat next to Sam, He sighed resting his head in his palms. “I am not sure, I believe that Dean would prefer music that is considered classic rock” He lifted his head up and glanced over at younger Winchester “But I feel that music of a softer nature would express what I feel in a better manner.”

 Sam smiled at the former angel, to think that he was finally realizing the love the he had for his brother made Sam happier than he had been in a long time. 

“OK well how about this, Come over here and I’ll let you use my laptop to listen to some music and you can figure out what you want on there” Sam scooted over and made a motion for Cas to slide over and join him, which Cas did. 

Sam plugged in the head phones and loaded up his music player, “Did you have any song in mind?” he asked leaning back a bit and watching the hardened expression on castiels face.

“There is one song that I heard recently” Cas paused to try and remember the title of it, “I can’t recall the title but I believe it is sang by the one called Beyoncé”

Sam tried to hold back a snicker “OK so we type that in here” Sam began showing Cas the different songs and clicked on the one Cas pointed at, squinting as the music flooded his ear.

This went one for a few hours and they each had an earphone in an ear when Dean came stumbling into the kitchen muttering “coffee” and rubbing his eyes.

 Sam and Cas glanced up towards dean Cas fumbled to pull the earphone from his ear and move away from Sam giving him a look of what seemed to be flustered panic.

Sam saved the list they had been writing and closed the laptop screen. “Morning” Sam said as dean realized that they were in the kitchen.

“Um hey.” Dean said gruffly he glanced at his brother in suspicion; he had this look on his face like he was up to something.  “you ok?” dean looked over to Cas who was sitting now, trying to act like he was engrossed in a book.

 Now dean wasn’t too familiar with a lot of languages but he can tell when a book is upside down. “That a good book Cas?” Dean asked as he sipped his coffee deep green eyes peaking at over the mug staring right at Cas.

 Cas glanced up at dean; his crystal blue eyes grew wide as he realized the book was upside down, setting the book down.

He stood “I have to use the restroom” he stated and darted from the room, Deans eyes followed him out him then turned to Sam.

 “Dude, what’s up with him?” he asked, pointing towards the door with his mug as he walked over to Sam and sat down.  Sam shrugged “I don’t know man, it’s Cas”.

 

_

 

Later on that night Sam knocked on Cas’s door, Castiel hadn’t left his room since this morning. 

“Cas, its Sam I uh finished that. I’m gonna slide it under the door”

Sam slid the jewel case through the space under the door “Good Luck” He said resting a hand on the course wood before heading off to bed.

Cas walks over and picked up the case inside turning it over and over in his hands, he walked over and flopped onto the bed.  

He opened the case and a small slip of paper fell out, unfolding it he saw Sam’s handwriting.

_Cas –_

_I know my brother loves you, even if he can’t admit it. I hope this helps him realize._

_You both deserve some kinds of happiness._

_-Sam_

Cas smiled it made him feel better reading those words; he sat up feeling a bit renewed. Fumbling through his desk he pulled out some pens and began drawing, coloring and writing.

When he finished he looked down at the CD case, He felt a swell of pride fill him. He took bits and pieces from all of deans’ favorite albums covers, mixed with things that make him think of dean.  

Cas snuck into the garage where the Impala was stored, he had decided to avoid any awkward exchange with dean.  He opened the door and slid into the front seat, he sat there for a moment realizing he had never sat behind the wheel of ‘Baby’. 

He placed the cd on the seat and ran his hands along the circumference of the steering wheel, griping the spots where Dean’s fingers have worn away the leather.  He took a deep breath the Impala always held a fair mixture of blood, dirt, sulfur, and stale food. But sitting here he could smell traces of aftershave and vanilla. Dean. He smiled, and then remembered why he was there. 

The Next morning Cas was a wreck. He didn’t know what to do; he jumped as there was a light knock at the door.  “Cas, c’mon Sam made breakfast” Cas went to the door and waited until he no longer heard the footsteps. 

As he walked towards the kitchen the fear began to take over, what if dean doesn’t feel the same. What if dean tells him to leave? The former angel’s eyes grew wide at that thought.  He had changed his mind; he walked down the hall and past the kitchen heading towards the garage.

Sam caught a glimpse of Cas and shot a look to dean, implying he should go see what’s up. Dean sighed loudly, and grudgingly got up to follow after Cas. A small smile appeared on Sam’s face as he drank his coffee.

Cas was grasping the chrome handle when dean came into the garage “Cas!” dean hollered “What are you doing?” Cas froze, like a deer in headlights he turned towards the hunter.

Dean strode towards Cas with a look like he just caught Cas doing something wrong. His eyes narrowed as he got closer “what are you doing to baby?”

Cas swallowed his mouth felt as dry as the Sahara, “I um I left something in the impala and I was just retrieving it.” Cas stared at the eldest Winchester, a slight squint as he assessed whether or not dean believed him.

Dean crossed his arms across his chest, “oh yeah? What?”

Cas’s eyes darted to the cd then back to dean, “never mind it is not of importance”

He moved away from the car hoping to just be able to get past dean.  “Oh no,” Dean moved blocking his path, “what is going on with you man?”

“Dean. I” he paused this was what he was trying to avoid. Panic ran across his face, “I am having difficulties dealing with the intensity of my human emotions.”   Cas’s eyes scanned deans face, watching the light fill his eyes as a smile crept over his face. Cas frowned “I am glad my discomfort is brining you joy” Deans smiled dropped “I’m sorry it’s just...” he paused rubbing his hand on the back of his neck “you know what” dropping his hand to his side “never mind. You sure you’re ok?” Cas nodded and dean stepped aside allowing Cas to escape, he hurried into the bunker. As dean turned to head back inside he noticed something out of the corner of his eye inside the impala. “huh, what’s that” He reached over and opened the door; leaning in he saw a cd case with a note.

He removed the note and looked at the cover, it was amazing artistry. He flipped it over and written in gold script ‘Here are the words I cannot speak’, dean stood there for a moment trying to register the events. Did Cas make him a mixed CD?? Not just that a Mixed cd of love songs?  He kneeled down and reached under the car to grab the spare key. There was no way he was going inside yet.

Cas was frantic, dean hadn’t followed him in, and he was pacing the kitchen for what seemed like forever. When he heard dean’s footsteps in the hall, he turned waiting for dean to come busting in yelling. Dean rounded the entryway and walked towards Cas, “Dean I…” before he could finish dean reached over and pulled Castiel into a kiss. He melted the Angel of the Lord; All mighty Warrior was now a puddle in the eldest Winchesters arms. As dean pulled away his breathing staggered, his deep green eyes met with the crystal blue waters of Cas’s. They heard a sigh as they turned to see Sam in the doorframe, a goofy smile on his face “FINALLY!”

 

 


End file.
